Now that he's gone
by White Dog 2
Summary: Sano is going to college, and Tyson's freaking out. Kai must remind him of the benefits of having the house to themselves. Tyka yaoi


**A/N:** Sano (my OC) is going to college, and silly Tyson is freaking out instead of realising what a marvellous sexy opportunity this is. Kai has his work cut out for him, muhahaha…

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything

**Warning:** Tyka yaoi lemon

Tyson sat on the couch and looked around the empty room. It was so very quiet. He could hear the ticking of the clock in the kitchen. He sank in the sofa and exhaled desperately. Minutes ticked away slowly. Suddenly he picked up his phone and speed dialled anxiously. _Beep, beep, beep_…

"Hello?" came the young voice. Tyson's face brightened up, though his heart clenched painfully.

"Hi! How's it going? Is everything ok?" he asked, trying to sound carefree. There was a sigh on the other end of the line.

"Yes, dad. Everything's fine," Sano sighed. Tyson bit his lower lip, thinking feverishly. His hand balled around the hem of his shirt.

"Where are you?" he asked. He could hear traffic noises in the background.

"We just passed the park on the other side of the bridge," Sano sighed. Tyson's brows drew together.

"Is your seatbelt fastened?" he demanded.

"Yeah, yeah. You made sure of it, remember?" his son said. Tyson's mouth became small and tense, and something in his chest dwelled painfully. He blinked furiously, rubbing his knee.

"I miss you," he mumbled.

"Dad, I left the house ten minutes ago," Sano said awkwardly. Tyson bit his bottom lip harder, his eyes glistening. He looked out of the living room window that gave to the backyard. On that lawn, they used to play every night on summer vacations, already since Sano was a chubby little toddler… The room, the whole house, seemed so enormous.

"But you're not here," Tyson wheezed, his hand clenching on his knee. He didn't want to be like this, he didn't want to embarrass his boy, but…

The line was silent for a moment, apart from the traffic noise in the background. Sano took a deep breath.

"Dad," he said lowly, "You know I'll be over this weekend to eat the fridge empty and drop off my laundry. Use you as my slave, ya know?" He tried to lighten the mood. Tyson laughed weakly, looking down on his jeans. There were a few drops.

"Can't believe you're gone," he muttered weakly. He couldn't help himself.

"Dad's gonna be there soon, right?" Sano pointed out, his voice a bit shaky. "Now you've got the whole house to yourselves. You could even redo something…"

"We're not gonna redo anything!" Tyson snapped, interrupting his son, "The house stays the same! It's perfect! And it will always be your home too, and don't you forget that!" He cut the connection and slammed the cell in the couch, punching it once. His palms fled to cover his face quickly, his shoulders shaking. Damn mobile phones, you couldn't even slam them shut properly.

Taking deep breaths, he made himself look around the living room of the dojo. The room was dimming as the sun set, orange and pink rays lighting up the low walls. There was so much empty space he felt like if he screamed now, his echo would come back to him. Tyson snagged his phone and hit another speed dial. _Beep_…

"Yeah?" came the low, familiar voice quickly. Tyson sniffed.

"My baby's gone," he wailed. He heard shifting and it became a lot quieter.

"You want me to come home? I can finish earlier," Kai mumbled soothingly. Tyson felt a bit better already, and started to feel a tad laughable. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and managed a short laugh.

"I… I just feel so weird, you know? I know it's gonna get better, but right now I just…" his voice faded away, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was glad he or Kai couldn't see him now.

"I'll wrap things up and head home," Kai announced. Tyson shook his head, running a hand through his messy bangs.

"No no, don't, I'll be fine…"

"Tyson…"

"Seriously, it'd be stupid, don't be stupid, I just… I just needed to, you know, ah, I'll be fine… Just that he doesn't seem to be bothered at all," he mumbled.

"Of course he is, he just doesn't show it. It'll kick in later," Kai assured. Tyson frowned.

"Why? Why does he have to be such a macho? Is it really too much to ask to show your own daddy some love?" he sniffed. Kai inhaled patiently.

"You know he'll cry his pillow wet tonight. Trust me. And you won't get a moment's peace this weekend, I assure you," he said. Tyson winced and sniffed.

"But I don't _want_ him to cry tonight! He's my _baby_! I don't want him to cry!" he wailed. Kai lowered his voice.

"Tyson, I'm coming home now," announced. Tyson shook his head vigorously.

"No, no, you stay and do your job, I won't die, I'm fine, nobody died, I'll be fine, it's nothing, nothing at all… _my baby left me_!" he whined suddenly.

"That's it, I'm coming," Kai said and hung up. Tyson's eyes shot wide.

"No, don't!" he yelled, but it was too late, Kai couldn't hear him anymore. Breathing unevenly, Tyson put the phone away, tears rolling down. He was in a mess of emotions. He decided to lay down for a while and look at pictures in their family album.

_() 30 minutes later ()_

Kai opened the door and stepped in, listening intently.

"Kai?" came a weak, hoarse voice. The slate-haired man felt his gut tighten; his love had been crying. He dropped his expensive designer suitcase, coat and jacket on the floor hastely and slid out of his shoes. Kai's heart skipped a beat when he looked up and saw Tyson appear in the doorway. His husband's long hair was messy and dishevelled, his cheeks striped with dry tears and his face and eyes tired, exhausted. He slumped towards Kai, who closed the distance quickly and pulled him in a deep, hard hug.

Kai felt Tyson shiver and clutch tighter against him, lean arms coiling around his broad shoulders. Kai pressed his face in the warm, ticklish hair, stroking Tyson's back up and down gently, murmuring and whispering soothingly as the younger man sniffled and shook weakly, face buried in his neck. Tyson took deep breaths, nuzzling Kai's throat and shoulder for comfort.

"My baby's gone," he whispered. Kai ran his hand down the back of Tyson's head, over and over again, his warm, large palm soothing the hair as well as nerves. They held each other in the silence of the hallway for a long time, Kai caressing Tyson's neck and back tenderly. The dragon sighed, leaning his temple on his husband's collarbone.

"What am I gonna do now?" he whispered, voice full of sorrow. Kai brushed his lips over Tyson's forehead, dark blue brows and hairline tenderly.

"Obviously you'll focus on pampering me full-time from now on," he murmured. Tyson's lips spread in a small smile.

"You're too damn easy," he sniffled, "Too neat and too content with little." Kai pressed soft kisses down Tyson's ear, to his cheek and eyelid and nose.

"I can be very… very high-maintenance, if need be," he murmured lowly, drawing a small chuckle from Tyson, which gave him enormous satisfaction. Kai pressed a kiss on the little nose tip, and Tyson turned his face up instinctively. Their lips pressed together, a very chaste, soft kiss, full of love. Tyson exhaled through his nose and pressed up, tilting his head to the right and tightening his grip around Kai's shoulders. Fingers slid into long, midnight hair, pulling demandingly as Kai deepened the kiss, swallowing the low groan escaping the shorter man's throat.

"Uhmm," Tyson exhaled once Kai let go for air, his face flustered and heated, "Just promise me you won't go easy on me…" The auburn in Kai's eyes darkened, sending a jolt up Tyson's spine. The Russian pressed Tyson closer against his body, flush, in intimate contact, and breathed in his ear.

"I promise," he whispered and suckled the sensitive skin right behind the ear, making Tyson moan ardently and press his forehead on Kai's shoulder.

"So," Tyson panted, wetting his lips, "What do you want first?" Kai hummed in anticipation, nipping and sucking the taut neck.

"I haven't had a bubble bath in a long time," he murmured.

Ten minutes later, Kai was laying in the tub, surrounded with white, fluffy, sweet-scented foam. The hot water made him feel weightless, and he closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the edge of the tub. He heard the door open, and Tyson walked in with a basket of toiletries. Kai took the sight in as his partner walked to the tub; Tyson had nothing but a pair of red boxers on. He took a sponge out of the basket and cast Kai a lidded smile.

"Remember this? Found it in our closet," he said. Kai's lips curled up.

"Oh, I remember," he mumbled as Tyson knelt and put the loofa in. Kai shifted to the rim of the tub and draped his elbow over it, his bare, wet, glistening shoulders and biceps revealing. He leaned closer to a mysteriously smiling Tyson, who was squeezing the sponge under water to get it soaked.

"Are you trying to tell me you're not getting in here?" Kai murmured huskily. A slight pink tinted Tyson's tanned cheeks, and he smiled, not looking up.

"You said you wanted a bath," he mumbled.

"With _you_," Kai breathed, close enough to smell Tyson's sweet scent. Tyson lifted the sponge, observing it teasingly.

"I thought you might want a sponge bath, for old time's sake," he said, and pressed the loofa gently on Kai's collarbone. Frowning slightly, the older man leaned back, letting his husband caress his shoulders and chest with it. His eyes slid shut and he gave in the relaxing strokes, his breath hitching slightly as Tyson's hand sunk under the foam and water. Kai was breathing hard as the caressing neared his tightened abs and slid underneath, and his eyes shot open.

"Tyson," he panted, demanding. The look in Tyson's stormy eyes was lidded, heated, and his hand kept moving faster.

"What a dirty boy," the bluenette whispered, and Kai let out a tense groan.

"Get in here _aahhh_…" the Russian hissed as the sponge rolled around the tip, wrapping around it firmly. Tyson began stroking up and down, pumping it hard, and Kai pressed his head against the edge of the tub, eyes shut tightly. His choked, ragged pants were like honey to Tyson, and he let the loofa go and grabbed Kai's member with his hand. Kai bucked instinctively against the touch and his brows knitted together in agony.

"Tyson… get in here now…" he groaned, opening his eyes with great effort. He grabbed Tyson's arm and pulled demandingly, and Tyson stood up, a sultry smile on his face. Kai rubbed his dragon's tanned thigh, his hand disappearing under the fabric, making Tyson moan. The pony-tailed man hooked his thumbs under the waistline and pulled his boxers down, letting them slide on the floor and stepping out of them. Kai's gaze nailed instantly on his dark, flushed erection. He couldn't resist.

Grabbing the tub edge for support, Kai knelt in front of Tyson, wrapping him in a firm grip. He ignored the sudden exhale with a content smirk, his hand slowly pumping Tyson higher. The Japanese grabbed Kai's head desperately for support, his knees shaking, eyes shut. Kai glanced up.

"You can tell me what you want," he murmured and opened his mouth, leaning forwards. Tyson frowned, eyes still closed, and just when he was about to ask what his husband meant, a low shout escaped him. Both his hands bundled tightly in the navy-grey hair, pleadingly.

"Ah… K-Kai…" he wailed, bucking weakly as Kai held his hips still and sucked him off. Kai freed his mouth enough to chuckle, licking his lips.

"Haven't changed one bit," he husked, "Still as loud and hungry…" Tyson groaned in annoyance and impatience, pushing his hips forward in demand. Kai's lips wrapped around him again in great pleasure and continued their sweet torture. Tyson's knees began to buckle weakly as Kai's mouth sucked him faster and hotter.

"Ahnnghh, oh God Kai, oh yeah, d-don't stop, please ahh…"

Suddenly he felt cold air around him. His brows knitted and he opened his eyes, looking down in annoyance. Kai just smirked at his love's impatient glare. He leaned back and flicked a blob of foam in the air.

"You'll have to get in here, Tyson," he teased. Letting out a shaky breath, the younger man got in the tub, feeling the hot water rise up his legs. Kai's hands slid up the sides of his tanned thighs to cup his round ass firmly as Tyson sunk and straddled his lap. The hug tightened instantly and their lips met in a deep, shameless, hungry kiss. Tyson was grinding against Kai's long, hard member desperately, the friction nearly blinding him with pleasure.

Kai's lips travelled down blindly to suck and nip on the soft collarbone as his love moaned and panted, tightening his grip around the Russian's neck. Kai couldn't take this much longer; Tyson's hot, slick, firm body was thrusting against him in the weightless water, and he needed to feel him right now.

"T-Tyson…" he groaned unevenly, lifting and spreading the round, warm globes over his most aching part. Tyson let out a low breath, his grip drilling into pale, hard shoulders. He pressed down gently, soaking in the agony on Kai's tense features. The older man's hands were roaming up and down his back desperately. Short, abrupt groans and breaths escaped his throat with every inch Tyson pushed down, bit by bit. Kai's eyes fluttered shut; Tyson knew he needed a moment to compose himself, adjust to the tightness.

Tyson closed his eyes and leaned back, rolling around slowly. Kai felt so good inside him, he just couldn't get enough. All these years, all the times they had made love, and he still wasn't sated. Kai's grip tightened around Tyson's waist and he groaned darkly, pushing up hard. Leaning forwards, Tyson's midnight blue eyes slit open teasingly and he smiled.

"Are you ready?" he murmured with his most teasing, sensual voice, and Kai's eyes narrowed. Suddenly Tyson was in a tight grip, riding Kai wildly, incoherent moans fleeing his mouth. The heat was building up fast, sparks flying across his vision; he was completely out of control. Water was splashing all over the bathroom. Kai's teeth bit and drew over his neck forcefully, his fingers digging into Tyson's shoulders as he slammed his lover up and down, hard and fast.

Tyson was getting close, his moans getting louder and urgent, a beautifull, tense sensation ripping through his hips and lower stomach and groin, and finally he erupted with a scream, shuddering helplessly against Kai. The older man followed soon after, his back quivering and a low, hoarse grunt rising from his dry throat. They fell slack against each other, sweaty and panting, the water supporting their limp bodies.

"Mmhhh…" Tyson sighed blissfully, nuzzling Kai's cheek, and he chuckled lowly.

"That's what you get for making fun of me," he husked. Tyson smiled to himself.

"Guess I should make fun of you more often…" he panted before being captured in a hard, deep kiss.

"Mmm… now how about that sponge bath?" Kai murmured, his voice soft and tired. Tyson's nose wrinkled.

"Eew, the water's gross and dirty," he said. Kai shrugged.

"That's why you have to sponge me, love."

"But in this water, it'll only make you more filthy, moron."

"Aren't you here to clean up afterwards?" Tyson frowned playfully and pinched Kai, which was followed by a rather passionate revenge.

Sure enough, Tyson ended up cleaning the bathroom. And the living room carpet. And changing the sheets. And the tablecloths.

By Friday, the house was sparkling from floor to roof. Sano whistled quietly, dropping his insanely heavy duffel bag on the ground in shock. He ran a finger over the top of a bookshelf and looked at it. No dust.

"Woah… someone's been bitten by the cleaning bug," he said to Tyson who had appeared next to him. The older man sniffed indignantly.

"Well, I had to get rid of your smell, didn't I?" he said. Sano's lips pursed sourly and he punched his dad lightly in the arm. Tyson punched him back, which lead to a quick, pathetic slapping battle that suddenly ended in a big, tight hug. Tyson and Sano nearly squeezed the air out of one another, faces buried in each other's necks to hide the dwelling moisture in deep blue eyes.

The son stepped back abruptly and slapped Tyson's shoulder.

"Let's get the laundry started," he said and turned around. Tyson lifted a brow.

"You left your bag," he said to Sano's distancing back.

"You can take it. You're my slave now, remember dad? I just want you to feel _needed_." He cast the stunned dragon a quick, bright smile before fleeing in the kitchen. Frowning, but secretly pleased, Tyson lifted the heavy sack and started to drag it. In the kitchen, Kai cast his son a meaningful look.

"Did you wear every single piece of clothing you own?" he asked dryly. Sano just sat down and grinned. A small, approving smirk on his face, Kai turned to the pot and stirred. A few minutes later, Tyson came in. He smiled secretively at his son.

"Since you're not forgiven yet for leaving us, we have prepared… instant noodles and canned tuna as your dinner! Ha!" He pointed his finger at Sano tauntingly. The teen blinked, a bit baffled, and shrugged.

"Cool. Sounds good." Tyson's eyes were wide, and his finger sunk.

"What? What have you been eating on campus all week? _Have_ you been eating?" he asked. Kai looked at his son as well. Sano's mouth spread in a broad, cocky smile, and he leaned back, patting his flat belly.

"Chi's been coming over all week to cook for me. Monday Italian, Tuesday Greek, Wednesday French…" Tyson and Kai looked stunned. The slate-haired man smirked slightly and turned to the stove.

"Smart move, I must say," he said. Tyson frowned and sat down, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, pretty smart, but you really shouldn't take advantage of Chi," the pony-tailed man scolded. Sano waved his hand in a demeaning gesture.

"Oh come on, it's not like he's not getting anything in return! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!"

Sano's laughter shrivelled and died at the shocked expressions on his parent's faces. Kai was the first one to regain his senses, and he frowned at the boy angrily, nudging his head in Tyson's direction. _You'd better say something and soon, boy, **or else**_. Sano swallowed hard and turned to Tyson, who looked absolutely stunned and pale, his mouth hanging open. Sano had to act quickly.

"Movies!" he babbled, "I'm taking Chi to the movies tomorrow! Because he's been cooking for me! As payback!" Sano held his breath, waiting. Tyson blinked, then again, his mouth closing.

"But weekend shows are expensive," the Japanese mused. Sano and Kai both let out a mental sigh of relief. Tyson had bought it. Sano cast Kai a very grateful look, but from the frown he received, it was clear that under this roof, Kai wasn't any more willing to recognise his love life than Tyson was. Blushing, Sano looked out of the window.

"Your father will give you money to take Chi," Tyson said. Kai frowned.

"Why me?"

"Because I did the laundry."

"But isn't Sano supposed to learn that you can't get anything for free in life, that you hav…"

"You're paying, Kai."

"Goddammit."

Sano laughed lightly and heartily; it started to dawn on him that he really had moved out, which only made him enjoy this moment even more. He ignored the ache in his gut and tried to stay cheerful.

Many hours later, Kai tapped Sano on the shoulder. The teen had been observing Tyson fluffing up his pillows and blanket obsessively, putting all the embarrassing ninja turtle soft toys in their 'right place' next to the pillow. Sano and Kai backed up in the hallway.

"I had no idea he'd be like that," Sano chuckled. Kai observed his face calmly.

"It wouldn't hurt if you regressed a little," he said. Sano rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right," he huffed. Kai slapped the back of his son's head lightly, and brought him close. The teen felt his chest bundling up painfully and threw his arms around his father. Kai was still Man of the House, and Sano knew he could never pull of lying to him. And he didn't even want to. Kai's arms around him, hugging him tightly, spoke more than words ever could.

"Hey, hugging without me? No fair!" came Tyson's sudden voice, bringing the two out of it. Sano rubbed his nose, a bit embarrassed, and his eyes widened at the stuffed Donatello Tyson lifted in front of his nose.

"Your buddies missed you," Tyson teased, making Sano blush hotly with humiliation. Kai smirked.

"Ha ha," the teen muttered, slapping the toy down. Tyson pouted.

"What, you're too big now? What am I gonna do with your turtle buds now? I can't just put them in the attic, not after a long, comfortable stay in your bed."

"Right. The turtles stay," Kai announced, poorly hiding the amusement in his voice. Glaring at the two, Sano strut in his room and closed the door. Suddenly he opened it and took Donatello.

"I can't let him stay with you two. He'll be traumatised," he muttered and closed his door. Tyson looked stunned, but Kai just put his arm around his husband.

"He's right, you know. Turtles can't handle what we do," he murmured seductively. Tyson blinked and blushed, nudging Kai in the ribs.

"Not outside his door, perv," he grumbled. They started to walk to their bedroom.

"Don't worry, he's busy nuzzling and smelling his toys," he assured.

"Is not."

"Want to sneak into his room in the morning? See him cuddled up with Leonardo?"

"I would, if _someone_ let me get enough sleep in order to get up that early…"

"You haven't been complaining all week…"

"Who said I'm complaining?" Tyson smiled and kissed Kai tenderly.

**The End**

**A/N:** Sorry for the uber crappy lemon, I'm out of practise… And I don't care what you say, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were my fave when I was a kid :P


End file.
